


Warrior Candies

by TabbyStar



Category: Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyStar/pseuds/TabbyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Diana's first Halloween. After asking Steve about the holiday, her home becomes a popular home for trick-or-treaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Candies

"Steve, what is the Halloween I keep earning about?" Steve looks at his coworker in shock. She is such an intelligent woman, but the things she doesn't know sometimes shock him.

"You are telling me that you don't know what Halloween is? It is the favorite holiday for many children in this country."

"A holiday? I was in the store earlier today and I heard an elderly couple talking about getting candy to scare away the monsters. I assumed that this monster idea would scare the children but they all seem to be planning to wear costumes to scare them away. Is this something we should be worried about?"

Steve resisted the urge to laugh at her ignorance but just barely. Sometimes he had to wonder how far her ignorance stretched with her lack of knowledge over simple things such as Halloween. He knows that her family is very conservative; however, there is a point when being conservative goes a bit too far.

"It is fine Diana. For Halloween every year, kids dress up as monsters or fairy tale characters or superheros and go door to door. At each house, they say "Trick or Treat" and the owner of the home typically gives them a piece of candy. It is a way for kids to have a bit of fun and eat lots of sweets all while saying up past their bedtime."

What an odd custom Diana thought, yet she had better go get some candy. It wouldn't due to disappoint the children after all. Steve gave her a quizzical look as she began to gather her things, "I had better go get some sweets in order to be ready for tonight."

***

It did not take Diana long to find the ingredients she was looking for at the store. She hurried home in order to make her sweets. As a child, her mother taught her to make candied warriors. Such candies allowed children a game to play with a sweet treat afterward; luckily for Diana, they were quick and easy to make.

Diana is ready by the time the first trick-or-treated shows up at her house. There is a huge mess in her apartment's kitchen that needs cleaning and an army of sugary warriors in her front room. The first child at the door, a princess, looks amazed at the treat she receives.

There were princesses, animals, monsters, ghosts, and surprisingly to Diana, multiple girls dressed as Wonder Woman. As the night goes on, each and every child seems to enjoys the treats many coming back to her door multiple times. Often times parents would ask where she founder sweets or how to make the treats, but every time Diana smiles and says that is is a family secret. 

***

The next day, Steve asks her how the trick-or-treaters were. "Oh they were great! I had make candied warriors and the kids kept coming back. They were all so cute in the costumes. I had a ton of little girls who were dressed as Wonder Woman; I haddent realised how popular she is among the kids."

"You were the one with those warrior candies? I kept hearing kids talk about them. I am glad that you enjoyed your first Halloween, Diana."


End file.
